Max Schnell
'Max Schnell', known as '''Sebastian Schnell' in Germany, is a well-known German race car that has made several appearances in the ''Cars'' series. Initially appearing among the World Grand Prix competitors in Cars 2, Schnell has made subsequent appearances in games such as Cars 2: The Video Game and Cars: Fast as Lightning. History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Max Schnell is one of the eleven world-famous race cars that compete in the World Grand Prix, a three-race competition between racing superstars from all over the world, with Schnell representing Germany. Max is present at the welcoming party at the Tokyo National Art Center, and in the German version of the film, he and Lewis Hamilton greet Lightning McQueen when he arrives. However, Max's role is given to different characters in different versions of the film. When Mater interrupts Miles Axlerod's interview with Lightning McQueen, Max and the other World Grand Prix participants laugh at him, embarrassing McQueen. At the first race in Tokyo, Max performs well, leading the pack at the beginning, but falls short soon after, and spends most of his time in the center positions. Towards the end of the race, however, Schnell falls victim to an engine blowout, which was result of the electromagnetic pulse from the Lemons' camera. Max later competes in the second event in Porto Corsa, Italy, only to get involved in a large accident on top of the Casino Bridge, which was again caused by the Lemons' electromagnetic pulse camera. Though Schnell attempts to brake prior to colliding with Miguel Camino and Shu Todoroki, he is unable to avoid damage, and is subsequently hit by Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski. Schnell is repaired before the final event in London, England, and competes in the race, which McQueen flies off the track with Mater, who is discovered to have a bomb strapped to him. The two are brought before the Queen, which forces Axlerod, who is revealed as the one behind the Lemons' plot, to deactivate the bomb. )]]Due to the final event's interruption, the Radiator Springs Grand Prix is hosted by McQueen as a replacement, and Schnell and the rest of the World Grand Prix competitors race around Carburetor County. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Max Schnell is an unlockable playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game, and is unlocked once the player reaches Clearance Level 3. Max is a member of the medium weight class, and is more powerful than he is speedy. ''Disney Infinity'' Though Max does not physically appear in Disney Infinity, a painting of him can be seen hanging on the wall in Ramone's House of Body Art. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In the December 2014 update for Cars: Fast as Lightning, Max Schnell was introduced as a playable character, but the player must purchase him and his track for 800 gems. Schnell has two additional paint jobs, Chrome and Empire, which can be unlocked by earning enough stickers from playing practice races on Max's Track, or by purchasing them with gems. General information Physical appearance Max is AMG-Mercedes DTM C-Class. He has a top speed of 160 mph, a zero to sixty of 3.8 seconds, a 4.0 liter V-8 engine and 470 horsepower. He has purple paint, with the German flag design painted on his trunk and roof. He has the World Torque Champion League logo painted on his hood. He has grey rims, and a black spoiler with the World Grand Prix logo on it. Max's tires read "TRU-TREAD - Traction A Temperature A - P215/65R15 89H", a recurring inscription on the tires of many characters in Cars 2. Powers and abilities In addition to being an incredibly talented race car that is capable of extraordinary racing abilities, Schnell has also shown skill in spy training, and is capable of utilizing various weapons. Additionally, Max's official bios recognize his gifts in engineering. Appearances *''Cars 2 (''speaks only in German dub, does not speak in other dubs) *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Disney Infinity (portrait cameo) Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Official bio **"Max Schnell started as a humble production sedan from Stuttgart, Germany. An avid amateur racer, Max would practice alone in the back roads of the dense Black Forest—a trek that eventually caught the eye of a racing team owner. Soon Max was on a professional circuit, bearing the #4, and as his horsepower increased, he converted himself to carbon fiber, dropping his weight and getting into prime racing shape. He’s won more races at Motorheimring than any other World Torque Champion League car in history. A naturally brilliant engineer, he used logic and analytics to refine his build, and plans to approach the World Grand Prix in the same perfectly calculated manner." ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Official bio **"Max Schnell burst onto the racing scene from the back roads of the Black Forest. He started as a production sedan but has converted himself to carbon fiber, using his knowledge of engineering to streamline his technique. He's the number one World Torque Champion in history!" *Statistics **Weight class: Medium **Speed: 40% **Power: 60% ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Chrome, Empire Gallery Max schnell.png Max Schnell Cars 2.png Max Schnell Cars 2.jpg Max Schnell Ice Racing.jpg MaxSchnellCarsFastasLightning.png Max Schnell Neon.jpg Msf cars ice cmi max.jpg Max schnell rubber tires cars 2 kmart.jpeg Neon Max.jpg Max schnell vg.jpg Max day 7.jpg Max schnell diecast.jpg Max Schnell-0.png Max-schnell.jpg Max Schnell.png Max Schnell.jpg Max schnell.jpg Max Pitties.png Otto bonn and mater and max pitties.jpg Wp c2 max 1920x1200.jpg Mm24.jpg Mm23.jpg Mm22.jpg Mm21.jpg Mm20.jpg Mm19.jpg Mm18.jpg Mm17.jpg Mm16.jpg Mm15.jpg Mm13.jpg Mm12.jpg Mm11.jpg Mm10.jpg Mm9.jpg Mm8.jpg Mm7.jpg Mm6.jpg Max.png For the subject's image gallery, see Max Schnell/Gallery. Names in other languages Trivia *Max's name comes from the German phrase "mach schnell", which translates to "hurry up". *Though Max races in the World Torque Champion League, an allusion to the World Touring Car Championship, his design apparents him to the Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters, another type of touring car racing. *Although he has no performer for the English version, he is voiced by Sebastian Vettel in the German version. Sebastian Vettel is a famous German racing driver. *Max's pit crew team consists of crew chief Otto Bonn, as well as several pitties, including his pitty. His hauler is named Jorg. *Max shares his model with Vitaly Petrov, Frosty Winterbumper, Memo Rojas, Jr., Flash and Long Ge. *In the London race, his gasoline is Dinoco. de:Sebastian Schnell nl:Max Schnell pl:Max Schnell pt-br:Max Schnell ru:Макс Шнель Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Disney Infinity Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Racing cars Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Germany Category:Germans